


lost and found

by rayfelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Tsuna works for Checkerface, gaming au of sorts, he also does not like the Vongola much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Level 90  and one of the strongest Players around, Unnoticeable also looked like Tsunayoshi Sawada. The son that Iemitsu had been trying to find for the last nine years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

[ _Welcome to Flame Soul._ ]  
[ _Do you wish to start from your last save point: Yes/No_ ]

Tsuna selected the _Yes_ option without even thinking. The screen flickered to life then, the brilliant hues of light replacing the black welcoming screen of the virtual reality game. He blinked slowly as everything settled around him, the NPCs and the wonderful sights before him – mountains high and grass a lush green.

With a quick sweep of his right hand the twenty five year old opened up his _Menu_ screen and checked his _Inventory_ and equipped possessions. He then proceeded to check on the Skill Tree and see if nothing was lost from the abilities he had gained and created due to the last game update.  When everything seemed to be in place, Tsuna closed his menu and opened up the quest log.

[ _Active Quests: 1  
Retrieved the Lost Memento (0/1); Dungeons of Dreamland  
Reward: 1500exp; 20000coins; Ring of Ancestors_ ]  
[ _Quests Available: 6_ ]

Tsuna pursed his lips and set the map tracker on the Dungeons that he needed to ride in order to find the necklace the NPC had lost (some daughter of a duke had her fiancées gift stolen by the monsters found in the underground caves). It sounded easy enough, but knowing how these types of quests worked, Tsuna will be at it for quite a while.

Not that he had something else to do.

Once there, at the entrance of the Dungeons, Tsuna was stopped by the entrance guards. The NPCs recite the rumours and legends about these Dungeons, warned about the Boss that slept deep inside the cave system and under the mountains. As the story neared the end the two faceless humans, dressed in armor, stated the level requirement for this Area and stepped away from the entrance. Everything was eerily quiet as Tsuna walked inside and disappeared in the darkness.

[ _Player: Unnoticable; Level 93 – Quest Start_ ]

...

[ _Do you wish to form a Party with Player xLionWarriorx: Yes/No_ ]

Reborn glared at the blinking notification in front of him in distaste. The hitman wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this complete waste of time – had he really been that bored? But now there was no going back. With a small grimace of distaste Reborn pressed on the _Yes_ button and tried not to lament his life decisions too much.

[ _Your Party Members:  
Player: xLionWarrionx; Level 30 – Party Leader_ ]  
_Player: ChaosShot; Level 12_ ]

“Heh, looks like I am stronger than you in this game.” Iemitsu grinned, enjoying this reverse situation the two were in right now. Though, now it was obvious what the man had been doing in his free time. “Come on, my informant is in that tavern. It’s almost time for us to meet.” The blond man nodded towards the _Yee Old Restin’ Place_ building ( _perfect place to restore your HP and FP before leaving for the great Water Planes, found in Starter City: Celiossa)_.

Reborn sneered at his supposed _Party Leader_ and moved towards the shabby establishment. “I only leveled up enough to get around this world. This is the first and the last time I try this.” He had better things to do, like taking out targets and doing _actual_ job. Not this ridicule of a mission that Iemitsu couldn’t seem to let die already.

The Young Lion of Vongola hummed quietly as he walked next to Reborn. “I know, I know. Thank you, old friend.” He closed up his emotions the moment the two entered the tavern, though.

The contact, a Level 55 Player by the name of _10InchesNworking_ , was a loud-mouthed and overly sure of himself guy (in real life known as Kensuke Mochida, as they had first found out). After the promised payment he told them about _Unnoticeable_ , the Player who was one of the top 5 Players in this game. No one really knew much about the guy, since _Unnoticeable_ played only solo and avoided interaction with the other Players as much as possible.

Over Level 90 (since the notification that the Player had reached the _Level Cap_ before the last three updates had showed up some time ago) and one of the strongest Players around, _Unnoticeable_ also looked like Tsunayoshi Sawada. The son that Iemitsu had been trying to find for the last nine years.

…

The virtual reality of _Flame Soul_ was one loosely based on various Asian countries, with sharp contrasts of Western and European architectural monuments scattered along the way. A world crated from the idea of Dying Will Flames, where they have been taken away from the blood and misuses of mafia darkness. It was an escape method for both civilians and those of connections to the underworld. It was also there that, supposedly, Tsuna had hid away this time.

Since the death of Nana, his beautiful and caring wife, Iemitsu had lost all and any contact with Tsuna. At first it seemed like a silence of mourning, of solitude needed to come in terms with what had been lost. But as the days stretched on and there was no answer to the man’s calls, well… Iemitsu worried.

Worried for the son he had not seen face to face for more than a total of ten times in the last fifteen years. Not even for the funeral of his wife had he managed to make his way back to beautiful Japan, back to the grieving and hurt child he thought was best to leave ignorant and away.

How wrong had he been.

“So you think your brat knows that the flames are real?” Reborn leaned against the fence separating the dirt road and _Water Planes_. The foggy screenshot of _Unnoticeable’s_ face hovered before him, the man’s eyes seemingly glowed a deep orange – a Sky. “Doesn’t explain why he’s fucking around in this place.”

Iemitsu glared at the flying monsters far above them, the indication in front of him was flashing [ _Fanged Falcons; Level 18_ ] over and over again. It was rather distracting, but the man didn’t want to bother with going into the _Settings_ and turning it all off. There were many things he could think of, but it was impossible to say what his son’s true intentions were. He knew nothing about the child, nothing at all.

…

Tsuna flexed his fingers as he examined the Sky Flame dancing along his fingertips. It felt almost like the real thing. Almost, simply because he could not feel the calming warmth that usually washed over as the flames were let loose. But, this world was part of his job and it felt alike enough for Tsuna to feel just as free here, as he felt in the real world.

A small _ping_ noise made Tsuna look up from where he was examining the new addition to his personal Skill Tree. His eyes squinted ever so slightly as the young man opened up the new alert and read through the Duel challenge issued to him by one _xLionWarriorx_.

His finger hovered above the screen as the man himself debated over accepting the challenge or no. Normally, he would ignore and move on – there were plenty of those who though that he was nothing much, a cheater, a hacker and the level was just for show. But something in the back of his head whispered of a distant kind of familiarity towards this _xLionWarriorx_. As if he had known the Player a long time ago.

[ _Player Unnoticeable, do you wish to accept the Duel with Player xLionWarriorx: Yes/No_ ]

Was it not his job to scout these Players? To find the strongest and the best out of the packs of simple civilians and tired mafia men? The ones who leveled up the fastest, who controlled their fire like it was breathing and enjoyed this game the most. But he had been told not to Duel anyone, simply watch. Watch the humans evolve, the world move on and continue without waiting for anyone.

Tsuna moved. Perhaps his Boss will forgive him, after everything will be explained. After all, it was Boss that had told Tsuna to follow his intuition, those little whispers that slithered between his thoughts and consciousness.

[ _Your Duel with Player xLionWarrionx will start in 2 Hours  
Place chosen for Duel: Locked Arena Halls_ ]

…

They waited in the _Locker Arena Halls_ area, the light dim and air stale with dust. Reborn stood on guard, fingers tapping out a rhythm against the cold metal of the gun. His eyes watched the trembling sunlight that came in through the broken windows and spaces left between the boarded up holes. An area away from prying eyes and closed up enough to allow both a fight and a calm talk. Accessible only when certain demands have been met.

[ _Your Party must contain at least one Sky Flame Users and average Level must be over 35. Do you wish to continue: Yes/No_ ]

Their luck had started (and ended, probably) with _Unnoticeable_ accepting Ieamitsu’s Duel and the details the two had set. The three made a Party and managed to enter the _Locked Arena_ , somehow without any other Player noticing.

“You won’t win. Not when the brat is the level he is.” Reborn narrowed his eye at the shadowy corridor, his instincts buzzing under his skin like thousands of bugs. Someone was coming. Finally. “And I am pretty sure he didn’t accept that duel just because he was bored either. Be ready for anything.” He tensed when the echoes of soft footsteps started to vibrate the air.

Iemitsu did not answer, not that it was needed. They both knew better than to treat this like a normal PvP setting. No, this Player they were about to face was more than just a game-obsessed individual. Not when he could control and flare his Will like he was doing right now – filling the cracks and dents in the walls, smothering the surrounding with power only rivaled by the best of Bosses and mafia.

“I came, like you called.” _Unnoticeable_ stopped before the two of them. His hood was up and face hidden, but his voice was relaxed and quiet. He stared at Iemitsu for a long moment and then let out a dry laugh. “Oh… It’s you.”

…

[ _Congratulations,_ _you have won!  
Gained: 100Exp, 5000coins, Items: Black Cloak 1x, Small Mana Potion 3x, Handgun 1x (Damaged)_ ]

Tsuna was long ways away from the _Locked Arena Halls_ before he sent the gained items back to his father and finally closed the notification popup. Things will be getting complicated and annoying from now on, if that man had managed to finally find him. Well, he had never really thought that it will be possible to stay completely lost for a long time and nine years had been time enough to grow in power, strength and wisdom.

With a small sigh Tsuna opened up the messaging system and scrolled down to send a new message. His teammate, so to speak (but Wonomichi wasn’t really that, not quite), should know about this and then pass on the news to the boss. Vongola might be making their move soon, if Iemitsu had managed to involve one of the Arcobaleno into their silly game of hide and seek. Annoying, really.

[ _To: Wonwonrin_  
From: Unnoticeable  
  
Made contact with Sunshine and Sire. Said nothing, found out they are interested in me going back.  
I will look out for further disturbances from their side. Pass it on to Boss.]

With this, his job had been made harder to continue. Unless this was just a side mission of sorts and the head of the family wasn’t the one behind this. All the sons were still alive; there was no reason for them to actively look for Tsuna. Unless internal clashes of some kind had happened, though if that were the case, then the whole mafia would be whispering about them by now. Paranoia.

Tsuna entered the _Menus_ and clocked on the _Log Out_ choice. It was time to scout out the real world.

…

“So you found your son, Iemitsu.” Nono wasn’t facing them, his face turned towards the window and the autumn garden beyond it. An old kind of tiredness had settled on the Vongola boss as soon as Reborn and Young Lion had entered the office and it had only gotten heavier as the tale unraveled further. “And it wasn’t what we feared, but that is, perhaps, even worse.” While his voice was quiet, raspy with age, there was something cold and calculating underneath the façade.

Reborn isn’t even surprised anymore. With his fedora pulled low and hiding his eyes, the hitman allowed his own thoughts to whirl and form freely. The way Tsunayoshi had moved, the way he had _commanded_ the bright Sky Flames – like a warrior, a soldier taught well to burn and destroy. No, there was something more going on. Something bigger than a single child rebelling against a failure of a parent and destiny he didn’t like.

Nono slowly turned around. For an old man his eyes were burning cold and scheming, _alive_ with the kind of determination that was in no way innocent and pure. Mafia, filthy and dirty mafia. “We need to get him to talk. Perhaps there is still a way to get young Tsunayoshi to join us, to trust us. We are, after all, a family.” Cold. Black as tar. _Feral_.

If Iemitsu thought otherwise, then the man kept his mouth shut and simply bowed his head before leaving. Reborn allowed his gaze to follow. Soon the door was closed and they were left alone, two dangerous beasts. “It won’t work, old man.” Reborn breathed into the silence and calm.

“Oh? Won’t it really?” Timoteo smiled, but it was an empty gesture. For an empty interest. “Surely a young man his age must miss his own father, relatives that can remind him of the warmth of family. No, no, old friend. I believe we must try, at the very least.”

His fingers twitched briefly against the black of his suit, but Reborn didn’t give into the need. Who was he to try and teach the old dog new tricks? “The blood will be on your hands. I warned you.” Then he left. Like a black shadow gliding against the brightness of the mafia headquarters. Nono had just sealed the end of his era, it felt like.

…

[ _Welcome to Flame Soul._ ]  
[ _Do you wish to start from your last save point: Yes/No_ ]

Reborn clicked on the _No_ and soon found himself at the starter town he had been in at the very start of the game – _Celiossa_. For days now Vongola had been frantically looking for Tsunayoshi, be it by trying to trace the IP address of the _Unnoticeable_ game account, or by sweeping over the areas under their power one by one. But not a single trace had lead them to the elusive young man. The IP had helped to narrow down the country, but more than that not even Viper had been able to find.

Like a ghost this brat slid through the cracks and hid in the shadows. Ridiculed every single one of them, Timoteo included.

[ _You have received 1 new Message from Player Unnoticeable.  
Do you wish to open it now: Yes/No_ ]

[ _To: ChaosShot  
From: Unnoticeable_

_Meet me by Western Mountains at 4pm, game time. As long as you come alone we can have that talk._ ]

It was a peaceful area that _Unnoticeable_ had chosen, away from most of the Players that didn’t have some sort of a gathering quest. A really convenient place where they could talk without anyone else being able to eavesdrop. Since there was no need to form a Party to enter, as there were no level requirements, moving around was easy and Reborn did not need to challenge the other to a Duel.

_Unnoticeable_ was already there when Reborn arrived, the Player’s eyes set on the peaks of the mountains wrapped in thick fog. Up close like this Tsunayoshi didn’t look like someone who carried huge power and skill to him, but the hitman knew that looks can be, and are, deceiving and eyes were the easiest to fool. The permanent dusk surrounding the area gave this meeting a level of misleading relaxation, a glow to the mysterious young man that whished nothing to do with Vongola and his own father.

“ChaosShot, good evening. I hope it’s ok if I do some quest related things while we have this secret meeting of ours?” Tsunayoshi turned around, his face shadowed by his hair and eyes tired. Because of Vongola, no doubt.

“I have a few quests here as well, no problem. Just call me by my name, I know you know it.” Reborn tipped his hat lower, not in the least worried about spending time together with the younger. There was nothing that pointed towards any malicious intent aimed towards him.

…

Tsuna picked up a plant he needed for a Gathering Quest. The _ding_ of a popup announcing a new item joining his inventory echoed around the high stone walls of the mountain terrain he and his companion were at. From time to time a monster would either run by or try to attack them, but they were soon deal with.

[ _Active Quests: 5_  
_-Gather 30 Mildew Flowers (9/30); Western Mountains_  
Reward: 1500exp; 500coins; Sky Gloves XIII  
-Kill 60 Meadow Runners (15/60); Western Mountains  
Reward: 1500exp; 500coins; Large Mana Potion 10x  
-Explore the Old Caves; Western Mountain Terrace  
Reward: 500exp  
-…]

“Are you are connected with the Trinisette?” Reborn broke the quiet between the two of them. His own Quests were coming to an end, as they were far easier than Tsuna’s, thanks to Reborn’s low Level of barely 20. There was room to talk, space to think, thought dedicated for only what they had met to speak about.

_Instincts_ , Reborn thought to himself.

Tsuna stopped for a moment, blinked slowly. “In a way.” He admitted, though uncertain on how to proceed further on. Boss had allowed him to reveal his part in this deranged play, but when it came to actually voicing out what he did… It sounded somewhat silly, perhaps. “I am a Watcher, I suppose would be the correct way to put it.”

Reborn looked at the young man (twenty five was just the beginning, the start of the life). He stood still, only the wind played along his hair and clothes, shook the wildlife by his feet. A magical place, unreal place – virtual reality. A game about Flames, Guilds and _friends_. And a Watcher mingled between all of this, like the fake air that caressed Reborn’s skin. “ _You_ are the Watcher?”

Arcobaleno knew. The other two parts of the Trinisette lived in quiet ignorance, knowing only the name and nothing more. But the Arcobaleno always knew, for they had been affected the most long ago. Before the curse. Before, when their bodies had been taken and their souls imprisoned in the cold glass of the pacifier. Long, long ago when Watchers looked after the trinity, searched for the next Strongest Seven, next carriers of the burden of life – these memories were passed on. Always.

“Age has nothing to do with it.” Tsuna looked back with eyes ablaze and hands outstretched towards the mountains. “I am strong enough. I am neutral enough. I hate some people enough. I see that which others miss, I _sense_ what some don’t. Being a Watcher has nothing to do with age and everything to do with Flames.” He breathed steam and _Sky_. Pure as the morning dew, calming as a mother’s lullaby.

Reborn closed his eyes and allowed the Harmony to wash over him. _A Sky_. How long ago had he last felt a Sky so inviting? “Nono wants you for Vongola. He won’t let you be, you should watch out.” This young man, this Watcher… He will bring either success or destruction and Reborn wished so that he does not become Tsuna’s enemy.

…

[ _You have received 1 new Message from Player Wonwonrin.  
Do you wish to open it now: Yes/No_ ]

[ _To: Unnoticeable  
From: Wonwonrin_

_Boss wants to see you!  
Better step up and hurry up here, ho ho ho!_ ]

Tsuna stared at the message in contemplative silence. Boss was in Japan now, hidden in plain sight and living with no worries. While he was all the way down in Madagascar, holed up in a small apartment, hiding away from prying eyes and searching hands. Vongola will be there, ready to intercept and detain. The Sun Arcobaleno even warned him of the plans being made about his fate. Against his own will once more.

But what choice was there, when Boss requested his presence?

…

“I am not pleased, Tsunayoshi-kun. And I am sure you know why.” Kawahira said, without looking up from the house of cards he was building. Perhaps it was the meeting with Sun Arcobaleno, perhaps it was the sudden storm created by Iemtisu – Tsuna had too many other small things he could think of that might had annoyed his Boss.

So Tsuna stayed quiet and waited until Kawahira got off his chest whatever it was that had annoyed him. An annoyed being (not human, something far, _far_ from human) with that much power was never a good thing, no matter how much Wonomichi enjoyed the chaos and destruction that sometimes followed. Sometimes being a Watcher was too much.

But the alternative was much, much worse. _Vongola puppet_.

Kawahira poked the poker cards, watched them all fall down. “That Vongola bunch is trying to steal you from me and I am not pleased. _At all_. When I gave young Giotto that ring I thought they will know what to do, even hundreds of years later.” He sighed and reached for the bowl of hot (yet soggy) ramen. “Stupid, stupid humans.”

“So, what would you want me to do?” Tsuna could not go against the Vongola. No matter how fucked up, the Famiglia was still strong and powerful. The blood in their bodies was alive with the ancient flames coursing through their veins, Intuition flaring to life whenever someone planed against them and attacked. Tsuna may be strong, but not strong enough.

“Have a talk with Nono, bring Wonomichi with you. This cannot continue.” Kawahira slurped the noodles, chewed for a while and then looked over at his Watcher. “You are mine now, Tsunayoshi-kun, and I do not appreciate them trying to steal you away. Not just because of one man’s disgusting needs to control.” Like a child, the alien (because what else could Kawahira even be) kept his toys close and refused to share. “You’re my favorite Watcher so far.”

And now Tsuna had a mission to fulfill and people to see. Oh joy.

…

[ _Welcome to Flame Soul._ ]  
[ _Do you wish to start from your last save point: Yes/No_ ]

Tsuna clicked the _Yes_ and woke up alone, in the middle of _Sunstream Desert_. Everything was quiet around him – too quiet. As if the game had frozen and a bug had infiltrated the system. But that wasn’t possible. Wonomichi was responsible for these sorts of things and the Mist never allowed something from outside to mess with the things he had created.

“I was waiting for you.”

Iemitsu being there made no sense. But Tsuna could not be easily surprised, he had been trained to stay calm and collected no matter the situation. So he simply continued to stand as he were, with his back turned towards his father and eyes gazing far away, into the mirage of never ending desert. They had placed a Search Bug on his account. Powerful Mists could do that in this game. And Vongola had enough money to spare for a powerful one.

Perhaps his silence served as a go signal for the Young Lion, because he started again soon, “I know you probably don’t want to see me--”

“There is no _probably_ there. I saw you once, I am done.” Tsuna opened up his _Menu_ and sent away a short message to Wonomichi. They needed to respawn monsters in this area, before the Players got bored and flooded them with the complaints. “The more you stalk me, the less I want to have anything to do with you. Or Vongola.” He continued, because there was no use in hiding what he knew anymore. Not when Boss wanted him to deal with their sudden interest, their need to control every bit of old bloodline alive and breathing.

“This—How do you even..? I, Tsuna _please_. I, we just want to talk with you.” But Iemitsu knew he spoke lies and rehearsed lines. Nono wanted to talk with him, absorb the young man into the Vongola. The more Skies they had, the more backup plans could be made. Early training meant better control. “Just for a little bit.” Reborn was right – there will be blood on Nono’s hands soon.

“Stop with this already. I know the current boss wants me.” Tsuna turned around and his eyes _burned_ with the Sky. Golden and unforgivable, steel indifferent towards others and emotion. A quiet sort of beast that waited before striking and tearing the throat of its opponent in pieces. “His meddling has annoyed my Boss. And that is the only reason why I will meet Nono, to warn the old man.”

Reborn had not told them about his role, about what Famiglia he belonged to. A calculated move on the Arcobaleno’s part, Tsuna could admit that. Kawahira probably liked this sort of sneaky game of chess as well, because neither was your ally and everyone your enemy. _Et tu, Sol?_

…

Vongola Nono looked frail and harmless in the huge leather seat. A small, old man that was happy to see his long lost grandson. Lies, lies, lies. Manipulation from the first steps inside the office, thought-over moves on this board they had all stepped onto. But that was okay, because Tsuna had his own secret weapons and special moves. He could act innocent and weak just as well as the boss sat before him.

“Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am so glad to finally meet you. We have searched so long for you.” Nono was the perfect actor. Kind and caring, a good father and generous boss – a flawless cover for the mafia sins that not everyone could carry, only the best. “Have a seat, child. You must be tired.”

Reborn stood watch as usual, body taught and ready for anything. He held not trust for Timoteo and kept his cards close. The Watcher was someone _important_. Checkerface had told the seven of them (and the seven before them) that the Watcher was there to keep watch on the balance. Angering someone like that meant disrupting the harmony. Severing the peacefulness of the Trinisette.

Iemitsu stood behind Tsuna’s seat. His gaze was focused on the windows behind Nono, hands clasped behind his back. Something had happened between the father and son, something that spoke of nothing good. This was not a going to be a good meeting. Nothing will end well, not when so many Flames and Will clashed so painfully, so brutally.

Tsuna declined any drink and food. He sat straight, his black suit perfect in every way. “Your people are annoying. They dig too deep for that, which should not be looked for.” The young man started. He did not play by the rules (ignored them completely) and was not afraid to strike. So different from the gentle being that Reborn had met in the game. “They angered that, which should not be angered. By all costs.”

“Now, now. I am sure it’s nothing that serious. You youngsters like to make these things bigger than they seem.” Nono chuckled merrily, although some of the act had bled out of the man and the true face of the boss showed in the steely gaze and twitch of the lips. Impudence was not liked here.

“Checkerface is not, I would like to think, something _not serious_.” Tsuna said without missing a beat. The air rippled around him and temperature rose. Ozone leaked into all of them, hot enough to scald and scar.

Reborn took this chance to curl his lips in a mocking smile. “He is right, Nono. You have annoyed that man by going after his Watcher.” Ah, how good it was to see the mighty fall so quickly and without a warning. Tsunayoshi did not like these shoot and miss games, did not like the play of words that weakened and killed slowly.

Iemitsu breathed in painfully, eyes shut tight in denial. Nono swallowed into the silence. This was a lion no one wanted to poke, no one wished to wake up. “I see. I do not, however, see what _that_ has to do with me wishing to have my family here, where it should be. Together under one roof.” _In Vongola, watched and controlled_ , was left unsaid but not hidden away enough.

Tsuna slid his gaze towards Reborn, to make sure that this old man really was playing ignorant until the end. The Sun Arcobaleno looked even tenser than before, eyes hard as they started back at the young man sat in his execution chair. This was the kind of game that smarter men would refuse to play any further. But, perhaps, old age and the power of the strongest mafia had gone to Nono’s head, muddled the _do_ and _don’t_ rules into something nonexistent and flawed.

“I serve under Checkerface, I belong to him. I am a Watcher.” Tsuna talked once more, flames dancing across his words and rippling along his skin like water. “I _refuse_ to be your family, I refuse to be Vongola. If you do not back off my Boss will come here and take away that, which he gifted you with long ago.” Finality rung in the air. Either they submitted by the rules or they were destroyed – an ultimatum better than anything else.

Both Iemitsu and Nono looked at the child (in their eyes still a child, a mere fifteen years old) with surprise and fear. Good, they will finally start to respect the true chess masters of this world, the ones that truly controlled the flow of life.

…

The world of _Flame Soul_ was rainy when Reborn logged in. The air was heavy with pressure and warm raindrops – as if a storm were brewing somewhere far away. He stretched out his limbs, slowly and carefully, before making his way towards _Alyssa’s Teashop_ , located in an area further away from where he had logged in.

Tsuna waited for him there already. The young man looked calm as he sat there, with a steaming cup of tea in his hands and some sweets in front of him, on the table. Reborn ordered coffee and nothing else, this world was too real as it were, he did not  need to be too absorbed into this scouting ground of sorts.

“Checkerface wants to thank you for the support you showed me. And he is very happy you shot Nono, even if not anything life threatening.” Tsuna didn’t bother to start with small talk and gossip. Neither of them would appreciate long discussions that went around the reason of their meeting. “If you need something from him, just ask. Information on something, or someone, of course, is included in the deal.” Then he reached out for one of his sweets and ate it.

“I will keep that in mind.” Reborn allowed, then paused. “Nono still hasn’t gotten over what happened. To think an heir would say _fuck you_ to him quiet like that. It’s the top gossip of the mafia right now, along with my part in the whole thing.” Pride colored his words, amusement gave them sound. It was a pretty picture that Reborn showed right now.

The wind picked up and the wind chimes rang clear into the soft pitter-patter of rain. It was a calm day inside the game, with Players enjoying the festivities being held in each region of the virtual reality world.

Tsuna picked up his cup of tea and laughed, quietly. “Even better. You should go and enjoy the rain Wonwonrin set up, to go with today’s festivals. It’s quite refreshing.” Then he drank the last of his tea and gave one last smile to Reborn before leaving, the sweets untouched and for the hitman to finish. There were things he had to do.

[ _You have received 1 Friend Request.  
Do you wish to open it: Yes/No_ ]

Reborn blinked at the sudden popup before him and clicked the _Yes_ button.

[ _Player Unnoticeable has sent you a Friend Request.  
Do you wish to accept it: Yes/No_ ]

Well, why not. It would make this game more interesting. And it will be easier to get a hold of the Watcher when it was needed (Reborn refused to admit that he enjoyed the company of the elusive Sky user). The Arcobaleno once again clicked the _Yes_ button and watched as the _Congratulations_ screen announced his new _Friend_.

[ _Party request to Player Unnoticeable has been sent._ ]


End file.
